


Papillon noir

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [36]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Tsuna/Hayato.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031726
Kudos: 4





	1. Prepararsi al ballo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi Fem!Gokudera x Fem!Tsuna "mi aiuti a metterlo?"

Prepararsi al ballo

La luce tenue della camera illuminava Hayako seduta in un angolo della stanza, su un'alta sedia in legno massello. Teneva le mani in grembo, le dita affusolate coperte dai calli prodotti dall'utilizzo del pianoforte.

Guardò Tsunami intenta a sistemare i suoi vestiti sull'ampio letto, una farfalla blu elettrico, legata ad un nastrino, le impreziosiva i capelli.

"Avete bisogno di aiuto, Decimo?" domandò con voce bassa.

Tsunami incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Sai, sono emozionata per questo ballo. È il primo a cui partecipo”. Fece un lungo sospiro. “Non conosco ancora così bene l’italiano, ma ormai ho compreso fin troppo il mondo della mafia. Certo, ci sono tante cose che mi sfuggono, ma…”. Si massaggiò la spalla e scosse il capo, le sue iridi castane si fecero più scure.

“So che mi giudicheranno perché non riescono ancora ad accettare una boss donna. Non oso immaginare le difficoltà a cui è dovuta andare incontro Ottava” sussurrò.

Hayako si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse, prendendole le mani nelle proprie.

\- _Iiih_! Com’è imbarazzante - pensò Sawada, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Voi sarete perfetta, Decimo” disse Hayako con tono deciso. Le gote pallide appena rosate.

“La verità è che mi serve aiuto a mettermi il corpetto. Ti sembrerò un incapace” gemette Tsunami, stringendo a sua volta le mani dell’altra.

Hayako negò col capo, sorridendole incoraggiante. I morbidi capelli grigi le ricadevano vaporosi intorno al visetto minuto.

“No, non lo siete. Dovete smetterla di pensarlo! Voi siete una persona speciale, unica, diversa da qualsiasi altra. Siete la persona più coraggiosa che io abbia mai conosciuto” la incoraggiò.

Tsunami le posò un delicato bacio a fior di labbra. “Grazie” bisbigliò. Il trucco, e le ciglia più lunghe, facevano risaltare i suoi occhi. “Mi aiuti a metterlo?”.

Hayako deglutì rumorosamente e indietreggiò. “Vi aiuto subito” biascicò. Corse fino al letto e recuperò il corpetto, rischiando di cadere.

“Non so proprio come farei senza di te” ammise Sawada, avanzando di un paio di passi verso la parete.

Hayako le infilò il corpetto, Tsunami strinse i denti, sentendo che già iniziava a stringerlo e posò le mani sul muro, sporcandosi d’intonaco bianco.

Hayako afferrò i lacci in raso ed iniziò a tirare, le stecche erano dure e il corpetto non rispondeva facilmente.

Tsunami gettò la testa all’indietro, lasciandosi andare a un lungo gemito. Gocce di sudore le volarono tutt’intorno al viso, i capelli castani ondeggiavano in ciocche morbide.

Hayako le posò un piede sulla schiena e tirò, stringendo di più i lacci del corpetto, iniziando ad allacciarli.

Tsunami aveva le labbra arrossate e sporte.

Hayako deglutì, sentendosi accaldato. Osservò le gote rosse dell’altra giovane, la sua espressione stravolta, la guardo respirare e abbassò lo sguardo. I suoi seni stretti dal corpetto sembravano più sodi e pieni.

Indietreggiò, respirando a fatica.

Tsunami si piegò in avanti, appoggiandosi contro la fronte al muro, ansimando.

Hayako s’incantò a guardarla, abbassò lo sguardo, notando le cosce lisce della giovane e sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare, indugiando sui glutei lisci della ragazza.

Tsunami se ne accorse, con la coda dell’occhio, e deglutì rumorosamente. “Sai, ci sarebbe qualcosa che potrebbe rilassarmi prima di andare…” sussurrò. Si rialzò a fatica e prese la mano di Hayako nella propria, portandosela all’intimo.

Hayako sgranò gli occhi, sentendo la gola secca. Si lasciò guidare, Sawada l’aiutò a penetrarla dapprima con un dito e poi il secondo.

Hayako iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei, regolandosi sui bassi gemiti, soffocati e bassi, della sua boss. Sentì l’interno diventare sempre più umido, si fece strada a fatica, sentendola stretta. Cercò di non premere troppo forte, addentrandosi pian piano.

\- Non voglio farle male. Solo darle piacere… Farle sentire che siamo una cosa sola, che sono sempre con lei. Sarò al suo fianco. Tutta la mafia vedrà quanto valga la mia boss, sarà la migliore dei Vongola – pensò.

Tsunami ansimava, fremendo d’eccitazione. Si abbandonò nuovamente contro la parete, spalancando le gambe, lasciando che si addentrasse in lei. Si morse un labbro inferiore fino ad arrossarlo, le gambe le tremavano.

Hayako continuò, sentendosi a sua volta più umida, e proseguì, fino a far raggiungere l’orgasmo alla sua amata.

Il nastrino di Tsunami si era sciolto ed era caduto sul pavimento.


	2. Chiamata piccante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi A telefono

Chiamata piccante

I soffitti del salone erano formati da quadrati in legno rifiniti in oro con delle raffigurazioni di angeli che scacciavano dei demoni su placche di zaffiro romboidali.

Su basamenti di legno, stavano ritte le colonne d’oro, con la forma di donne. Tutte uguali, dalle medesime espressioni magnanime e lunghi abiti.

Tsunayoshi sbadigliò, era seduto sulla sedia del Nono. Si slacciò i pantaloni, accavallando le gambe.

“Mi sto terribilmente annoiando. Come vorrei che tu fossi qui” ammise.

Sul davanzale della finestra c’erano delle alte calle rosa in dei vasi gialli semi-trasparenti. Attraverso la finestra s’intravedeva la cima dell’alto Duomo in piazza, le sue campane e una statua in bronzo, resa verde dal tempo.

“Questo posto in questi giorni è deserto. Lo so che come braccio destro devi sbrigare anche cose a distanza, ma mi manchi davvero troppo”. Proseguì Sawada, che teneva il telefono vicino al viso. Si slacciò la cravatta e sospirò.

“Sì, lo so. Però preferisco te a qualsiasi dama o madonna. Non ho nessuna intenzione di tradirti con la prima che passa”. Ridacchiò, mentre le sue gote diventavano vermiglie. “Oh, Hayato… Tu sì che sai come si parla al cuore del tuo boss”.

Sugli stipiti delle finestre c’erano delle decorazioni in oro di sorridenti putti. Che rimandavano in una serie di riflessi le luci dei grandi lampadari di cristallo.

Si sfilò la giacca, la piegò e la posò sullo schienale della sedia.

“ _Mnh_? Dici? Beh, qualcosina che potresti fare ci sarebbe. Se ho capito bene manca un’ora al tuo appuntamento” soffiò. Si abbassò i pantaloni e socchiuse gli occhi. “Sì, non dubito che sarebbe più divertente essere qui… con il tuo Decimo”.

Il cellulare era già bollente nella sua mano.

Tsuna fece ondeggiare la sedia, mentre si abbassava i pantaloni. “Se fai così mi ecciti… Hai capito completamente e anche questa volta non ho avuto bisogno di parlare…

Sì, è quello che voglio fare”. L’ultima frase la soffiò che voce seducente, simile a un miagolio.

Il vento fece passare una pioggia di foglie secche e arancioni fuori dalla finestra.

Tsuna si prese il membro con una mano, mentre con l’altra continuava a stringere il cellulare.

“Oh sì… continua… Dimmelo ancora, ti prego… _Aaaah_! Oh, sì, dai…. Ancora”. Si passava velocemente la mano sul membro sempre più eccitato. Serrò gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani.

“Quella che sento di sottofondo è un’arpa? Oh, lo sai che mi eccita ancora di più…”. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più lungo degli altri, gli occhi febbricitanti. “Vorrei sentirti suonare. _Aaaah_ , _mnh_ … Sì, come la mattina, quando siamo nudi. L’abbiamo fatto tutta la notte e tu suoni… e poi lo facciamo di nuovo…”.

Deglutì rumorosamente, gli occhi liquidi e le pupille dilatate.

“Hai un kimono? Perché non te lo togli… Oh, biricchino… così…”. La velocità della sua mano sul proprio membro andava man mano crescendo, mentre la sua eccitazione lo faceva vibrare completamente. Le sue labbra accaldate erano rosso fuoco, sulla sua testa si accese la fiamma dell’ultimo desiderio. Piegò le gambe e posò i piedi sugli angoli della sedia, puntellandosi, alzando il bacino.

“Non ti fermare… T-te lo ordino… Continua! Sì! Sì!”. Tsuna si lasciò andare ad una risata liberatoria, mentre l’eccitazione gli dava alla testa.

La sua fiamma del cielo guizzava arzilla.

“Ha-Hayato-kun…” farfugliò Tsunayoshi, venendo. Si piegò in avanti e recuperò un fazzoletto dai pantaloni per terra, ripulendo dallo sperma.

“Se-sentiamoci… presto…” esalò, con un sorriso beato. Chiuse la telefonata e si abbandonò sulla sedia con gli occhi chiusi, mentre la fiamma si spegneva.


	3. L’ascesa del giovane leone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic su: Keane - Somewhere Only We Know (Official Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oextk-If8HQ.  
> AMARP0RN: 11 p0rnfest:  
> 2018-01-18 KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada Somewhere only we know  
> Ho fatto direttamente una song-fic con la canzone: Somewhere Only We Know dei Keane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna e Hayato di 10 anni nel futuro.

L’ascesa del giovane leone 

La luna piena era coperta dalle nuvole solo nella parte superiore, la metà inferiore brillava di una calda luce candida.  
Gokudera alzò lo sguardo fissandola, mentre le lacrime solcavano il suo volto. Allungò la mano, avvertendo una fitta al petto, i capelli argentei gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.  
\- Sto camminando in una terra desolata. Ormai conosco questo sentiero come il palmo della mia mano – pensò.  
‘  
“Decimo, è pericoloso” gemette Gokudera. Cercò di afferrare il braccio di Sawada, ma il suo boss si ritrasse.  
“Non possiamo scatenare una guerra solo per codardia. Devo provare a far ragione Byakuran” rispose gelido quest’ultimo.  
Hayato chinò il capo.  
“Non volevo darvi del codardo” esalò.  
Tsunayoshi rispose: “Mi devo occupare della mia famiglia, ma anche di questo mondo. Oggi andremo all’incontro, ma non sono sprovveduto. Mi sono preparato”.  
Gokudera si massaggiò il collo, nascosto dal colletto della camicia c’era un succhiotto.  
‘  
\- Quando ero accanto a te il cielo era sopra di me, mi proteggeva. Sentivo la terra sotto i miei piedi e mi sentivo completo.  
Dove sono finiti quei momenti? – si domandò Hayato avvertendo una fitta al petto.  
‘  
Byakuran scoppiò a ridere. Il proiettile aveva raggiunto Tsunayoshi alla fronte, ci fu uno schizzo di sangue.  
“No!” gridò Hayato.  
Gokudera aveva sfoderato la spada e aveva iniziato ad uccidere avversari, trapassandoli da parte a parte. Kyoya si lanciò contro Byakuran, ma andò a sbattere contro una barriera.  
Byakuran scomparve tra delle inquietanti risate.  
Gokudera raggiunse il suo boss e lo sollevò tra le braccia, gli occhi di Tsunayoshi erano diventati bianchi.  
‘  
Gokudera venne trascinato dalla corrente fino alla riva, a fatica si girò e s’issò in piedi. I suoi vestiti fradici gocciolavano acqua sul terreno brullo.  
Il vento della notte lo sferzò, facendolo tremare di freddo. Chiuse gli occhi e si nascose il viso con la mano, boccheggiando.  
\- Avevate bisogno di me, ma non sono stato all’altezza. Ho fallito come braccio destro e mi rendo conto che sono io che avevo bisogno di poter contare sulla vostra presenza – pensò.  
Cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando rumorosamente.  
‘  
“Gokudera, lasciami entrare” ordinò Sawada, da fuori la camera da letto.  
Hayato aprì la porta, sbadigliando, aveva i pantaloni del pigiama che gli ricadevano larghi, lasciando intravedere in parte il suo ventre piatto e i suoi boxer.  
“Cosa volevate, Decimo?” domandò.  
Tsunayoshi chiuse la porta con un tonfo e afferrò Gokudera per le spalle, lo sbatté contro il muro e lo baciò con foga.  
Hayato chiuse gli occhi, mugolando e ricambiò al bacio, sentì le mani del suo boss accarezzargli i fianchi. Socchiuse le palpebre, mentre Tsuna gli slacciava i pantaloni e glieli abbassava.  
‘  
Hayato guardò le lacrime che cadevano nel vuoto, scivolando oltre il suo viso. Cercò di afferrarne alcune con la mano, inutilmente.  
\- Mi sento così stanco. Ho bisogno di qualcosa da fare, di una speranza a cui aggrapparmi e non so da cosa cominciare – pensò.  
‘  
Sawada iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, premendo il suo corpo contro quello dell’altro.  
“Ti voglio” esalò. Gli baciò il collo, con le labbra bollenti.  
Hayato ricambiò ai baci, gli passò voluttuosamente la mano tra i capelli castani, mentre con l’altra gli sollevava la camicia, accarezzandogli la schiena abbronzata.  
“Prendetemi, allora” biascicò.  
Tsuna deglutì a vuoto, nella foga gli staccò uno dei bottoni della camicia.  
Gokudera gli accarezzò il viso con la mano, mentre con l’altra si sbarazzava dei boxer.  
“Sono sempre a vostra disposizione” disse lascivo all’orecchio del suo boss.  
Tsuna lo premette con forza contro la parete.  
“Lo so” mormorò, mordendogli il labbro a sangue.  
‘  
Gokudera camminò di fianco ad un albero caduto, fissò delle macchie sui rami che sembravano degli occhi.  
\- In questo luogo ci siamo incontrati spesso. Proprio questo era il luogo in cui eravamo soliti amarci. O forse l’ho solo sognato? -.  
Allungò la mano e una foglia secca gli cadde sul palmo.  
\- Dove siete finito, Decimo? Perché non posso raggiungervi? – si domandò.  
‘  
Tsuna gli aveva graffiato la pelle pallida del corpo, martoriato le labbra a morsi, leccato i capezzoli e lasciato innumerevoli succhiati.  
Premette le mani sulle spalle di Gokudera e l’obbligò a mettersi in ginocchio davanti a lui.  
Hayato gli prese il membro in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare.  
Tsuna sorrise, sussurrando: “Tu sai sempre quello che voglio”. Gli afferrò con foga i capelli grigi e con uno strattone l’obbligò a fare avanti la testa, Hayato prese il membro del boss più a fondo fino a sentirlo in gola, continuando a succhiare.  
Tsunayoshi arcuò la schiena, lasciandosi andare a dei prolungati gemiti di piacere, mentre con l’altra mano gli afferrava la spalla così forte da incidere la carne con le unghie.  
Alcuni rivoli di sangue scesero lungo la schiena di Hayato.  
Gokudera proseguì fino a far raggiungere l’orgasmo al suo boss e docile ne ingoiò lo sperma, con aria persa.  
‘  
\- Ogni volta che avevate un minuto vi chiedevo: “Perché non andiamo da qualche parte che solo noi conosciamo?”.  
Ogni volta mi conducevate qui. Nella parte più nascosta del giardino dei Vongola. Molti non sanno che c’è una porzione di bosco che fa ancora parte dei recinti del palazzo.  
Ogni volta per me questo posto era magico. Il mondo sarebbe potuto finire e non ce ne saremmo accorti.  
Eravamo solo noi, era il nostro posto speciale – pensò Gokudera. 

‘  
Tsuna era steso sul tronco, con la schiena appoggiata sulla corteccia.  
Gokudera gli teneva ferma la caviglia del piede che gli premeva contro il fianco, le lunghe gambe scure del Decimo erano solcate da gocce di sudore. Hayato gli teneva sollevato l’altro piede per il tallone.  
Aveva gli occhi chiusi e l’aria concentrata, in venerazione, mentre gli succhiava l’alluce.  
Tsuna ghignò, sentendolo gemere di piacere, mentre passava a succhiare uno ad uno le dita dei suoi piedi. Gokudera socchiuse gli occhi, e gli leccò il tallone. La sua espressione rimase di assoluto asservimento e piacere.  
I capelli argentei gli ricadevano in ciocche disordinate e la sua pelle era più pallida della stoffa della sua camicia.  
‘  
“Avete lasciato persino questo posto, quel luogo segreto e speciale che conoscevamo solo noi. Avete raggiunto le dee, siete lì dove sono le creature speciali e superiori possono ascendere.  
Io sono rimasto qui… da solo, Decimo” mormorò Gokudera. Tremando per il freddo e l’angoscia.


	4. Tears of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt di G: Tsuna che stringe le mani di Gokudera mentre queste tremano.  
> Scritto col prompt del p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN: 11 p0rnfest: 2018-01-18 KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada It's cold outside for angels to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBswiNn23RU; Roxette - Wish I Could Fly [Official Music Video].

Tears of an angel

Tsunayoshi volò oltre il ponte, osservando le luci della città illuminare i palazzi. Gli edifici sembravano dei totem oscuri puntellati da stelle.

Scese più in basso, ridacchiando sfiorò il fiume con la mano e risalì, le sue dita si erano intorpidita per il freddo.

Sgranò gli occhi dalle iridi arancioni, osservò le metropolitane, sorrise facendo lo slalom tra gli alberi e salì più in alto, guardando la fila di macchine diventare puntini indistinti. Proseguì, il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso. Atterrò sul davanzale della finestra di un appartamento in un condominio.

Aprì la finestra ed entrò, saltando sul pavimento.

\- Anche quando è inverno, Gokudera-kun la lascia aperta nella speranza di una mia visita. Non dovrei andarci nel cuore della notte, ma sento il bisogno di vederlo.

La sua voce, il suo richiamo, riecheggia nella mia testa –. Raggiunse la camera da letto, Hayato accese la luce.

“Speravo proprio che veniste” sussurrò.

Tsuna gli sorrise, sedendosi sul letto, osservando il ragazzo che indossava un pigiama rosso fuoco.

\- Ho fatto un brutto sogno, e mi sono svegliato. Ritrovandomi zuppo di sudore gelido. Ho lasciato la finestra aperta, nella speranza che tu mi venissi a consolare in un’evenienza simile – pensò Hayato. Allungò la mano gelida verso di lui.

Sawada si accorse che le sue mani tremavano e le prese nelle proprie, riscaldandole col proprio calore.

\- Ho bisogno di trovarlo, di vederlo – pensò.

“Ogni tanto sogno di poter volare su questa città, insieme a voi. Però alla fine mi vedo sempre precipitare nel fango, ed allora mi sveglio. Accontentandomi di lasciare la finestra socchiusa” ammise Gokudera, chinando il capo. Il viso nascosto in parte dai capelli argentei.

Sawada si sporse e lo baciò con foga.

“È troppo freddo fuori perché gli angeli volino” sussurrò. Continuò ad accarezzargli e stringergli le mani, finché queste non smisero di tremare. “Tu questo sei veramente: il mio meraviglioso angelo. Solo che ancora devi scoprirlo pienamente” soffiò. Lo fece stendere, iniziando a baciargli il collo.

Gokudera gli sfilò la maglietta e, sorridendo, gli accarezzò i muscoli che andavano a delinearsi sul suo petto abbronzato.

\- Cambierò questo mondo, a costo di distruggerlo e ricostruirlo. Farò in modo che sia un luogo caldo, abbastanza da permetterti di volare accanto a me – pensò.

Hayato iniziò a spogliarsi con una mano, Tsuna scostò il lenzuolo e lo aiutò, con l’altra mano Gokudera continuò ad accarezzargli l’addome. Scese fino al suo ombelico e risalì, giocherellando col suo capezzolo.

Sawada ridacchiò, arrossendo. Gli sfilò i pantaloni e, con aria sorniona, solo la metà inferiore del suo viso e le sue labbra erano illuminati dalla luce della lampada.

\- Durante la notte pensieri indecenti strisciano nella mia mente e mi eccitano. Sento il richiamo anche di questo – pensò.

Hayato rabbrividì, sentendo le dita di Sawada sfiorargli il membro. Gli prese l’altra mano e se la portò alla bocca, con gli occhi chiusi e l’aria concentrata gli succhiò l’indice, fino ad inumidirlo.

Tsuna rabbrividì di piacere e si stese accanto a lui, Gokudera gli si mise di sopra, evitando di schiacciarlo premendo ginocchia e gomiti contro il letto.

Con il dito umido, Sawada iniziò a prepararsi, Hayato gli posò una mano sulla fronte e questa volte fu lui ad eccitarlo, prendendogli il membro in mano, muovendola su e giù.

\- Ormai avete scoperto chi sono meglio di quanto io abbia fatto con me stesso. Ogni singola parola che mi dite è una rivelazione che mi resta in mente – pensò.

Tsuna finì di prepararsi utilizzando anche un secondo dito, rabbrividendo eccitato.

Gokudera lo prese per le spalle ed entrò in lui, scendendo pian piano col bacino. I loro corpi giovani erano acerbi e tremavano, eccitati, le loro pelli nude fremevano, sfregando tra loro.

Tsuna premette la testa contro il letto, piegandolo leggermente all’indietro e si tese verso l’amante.

\- Ogni respiro diventa un urlo di piacere. Si muove come un felino, sopra di me. Mi sembra di danzare sotto di lui.

Fare questo con te è già come volare, nel Cielo che ci unisce – pensò.

Raggiunsero l’orgasmo insieme e vennero.

“ _AH_!” gridò Hayato, serrando gli occhi.

Tsuna, invece, urlò: “ _Mnnnh_ … oh, sì, Gokudera-kun!”.

Sawada lo sentì scivolare fuori da lui, Hayato si stese al suo fianco e Tsuna gli si strinse, facendo un basso verso di soddisfazione simile ad un miagolio.


	5. Last desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per G, utilizzando un suo prompt.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARP0RN:  
> 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Gokudera Hayato/Tsunayoshi Sawada, "Le tue labbra hanno purgato le mie del loro peccato." (William Shakespeare - Romeo e Giulietta, scena quinta).

Last desire

Il proiettile dell’ultimo desiderio sprofondò nella fronte di Tsuna, quest’ultimo precipitò al suolo. Il corpo abbandonato sfiorò terra, prima di rialzarsi di colpo.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, ritto in piedi, e gridò. La sua trasbordante energia fece saltare via tutti i bottoni della camicia, che iniziò ad ondeggiare come mossa dal vento, frantumò il bottone dei pantaloni e spezzò la cerniera. 

Sawada serrò i pugni, coperti da dei guanti di lana.

Il giovane sgranò gli occhi, con le iridi luminose, mentre una fiamma si accendeva sulla sua fronte.

Reborn pulì la pistola con un fazzoletto e alzò lo sguardo su di lui.

“C’è una cosa che devo fare assolutamente prima di morire!” gridò il ragazzo, correndo via.

Reborn ridacchiò, vedendo che il giovane correva ad una velocità tale da alzare un polverone intorno a sé.

Tsuna proseguì lungo tutta Namimori, urlando, raggiungendo un condominio. Abbassò le mani e sparò delle fiamme del cielo, dandosi la propulsione, volando fino ad una finestra, che spalancò con un calcio. Atterrò nell’appartamento di Hayato.

Gokudera se lo trovò davanti, guardandolo con espressione confusa.

Tsuna gli fece l’occhiolino, leccandosi le labbra in modo predatorio.

“De-Decimo?” domandò Gokudera, battendo le palpebre. Indietreggiò, imbarazzato, vedendo che  Sawada avanzava verso di lui con decisione.

Tsunayoshi piegò le labbra in un ghigno, si sfilò le scarpe e fece un paio di passi verso l’altro ragazzo, che si ritrovò con la parete dietro di sé.

Tsuna afferrò  Hayato per le spalle e lo spinse per terra, mettendosi sopra di lui. Posò le mani, coperte dai guanti, sulla parete e chinò la testa. Sulla sua fronte spiccava una fiamma arancione, di un colore intenso.

Hayato batté le palpebre,  Tsuna si liberò di camicia e pantaloni, stringendogli le ginocchia ai fianchi.

\- Questo è un mio sogno erotico, vero? - si chiese Gokudera. Il suo viso era deformato dalla sorpresa: labbra socchiuse e occhi sgranati. Il suo battito cardiaco era aumentato a dismisura e le sue gote pallide si erano tinte di rosso.

“C’è qualcosa che voglio assolutamente prima di morire” soffiò Tsunayoshi, strappandogli i vestiti di dosso.

A fatica, deglutendo rumorosamente,  Gokudera si costrinse a chiedere: “Cosa vuole il mio Decimo?”.

Tsunayoshi si spogliò con prepotenza,  Hayato era strisciato all’indietro. Aveva la testa e le spalle posate contro il muro, il resto ancora steso a terra. Il suo corpo ignudo tremava, completamente sovrastato da quello del giapponese.

“Io voglio te” disse roco Sawada. Baciò con foga Hayato, mozzandogli il fiato.

Gokudera si ritrovò a sorridere in modo ebete, rispondendo al bacio con un gorgoglio. Tsuna emanava energia e calore, che bruciava sulla pelle della tempesta.

Hayato andò per sfiorargli il membro, Tsuna gli bloccò i polsi sopra la testa e lo penetrò.

Gokudera gridò di piacere, dimenando il bacino, mentre l’altro affondava dentro di lui, dando delle spinte selvagge. 

\- Mi rimangio quello che ho detto! Definire tutto questo un sogno è troppo poco! Questo è un miracolo, è un dono divino.

Sì, è la rivoluzione dell’universo tutto! - pensava Hayato.

“S-sì... Decimo! Sì!” implorava a gran voce.

Tsuna gli morse la spalla, lasciandogli i segni dei denti,  Gokudera venne, ma  Sawada proseguì fino ad arrossargli i glutei, premendolo così forte da mozzargli il fiato.

Hayato continuò a urlare, senza voce, e si arcuò così tanto da sbattere la testa, mentre anche Tsunayoshi raggiungeva l’apice.

Tsuna scivolò fuori da lui, ansante e crollò a terra, Gokudera si stese completamente sul pavimento e lo sollevò, posandoselo sul petto.

“Fantastico” biascicò.

Tsuna mugolò, risvegliandosi, con una mano gli accarezzò il petto inconsciamente, affondando con le dita nella rada peluria argentea che stava crescendo su Hayato.

Sgranò gli occhi, ricordandosi le sue ultime azioni.

\- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHH! QUESTO  E’ OLTRE L’IMBARAZZANTE!

ACCIDENTI A REBORN! - pensò, col battito cardiaco impazzito.

“Siete meraviglioso, Decimo” esalò Gokudera. Chiuse gli occhi, un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto.

Tsuna si mordicchiò il labbro e si sporse, posandogli un bacio delicato sulle labbra.

\- Anche se era quello che volevo da tanto tempo, dentro di me. Credo che ormai la mia volontà sia lui - pensò, appallottolandosi su Hayato.

Gokudera gli accarezzò la testa, passandogli le dita tra i capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, ora prive di fiamme.

“Le tue labbra hanno purgato le mie del loro peccato” recitò.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi.

\- Non mi dispiace questo lato di lui, poetico e soddisfatto come un gatto che fa le fusa davanti al camino.

Forse dovrei approfittare più spesso dell’effetto delle fiamme e dei proiettili, o imparare a farlo mio senza bisogno di aiuto – pensò, arrossendo vistosamente.


	6. Dopo lo spettacolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna e i suoi guardiani fanno un concerto su un vero palco come idol. Quello che succede quella notte tornati in albergo è inaspettato… forse.   
> Scritto per G.

Dopo lo spettacolo

Droni si alzarono in volo intorno al palco, trasmettendo le riprese dei fuochi d’artificio, ricreandoli perfettamente.

Altri trasmettevano immagini, video e luci sul grande telone che era stato montato, dando vita a cascate luminose, grandi fiori luminescenti, immense farfalle fluorescenti che scendevano in picchiata trasformandosi in piccole esplosioni particellari.

Ai lati del palco esplosero delle fiamme finte.

I musicisti avevano i visi dipinti di bianco, con pitturate delle lacrime nere.

Tsuna mugolò nel sonno, ricordando la propria voce che s’intonava con quelle del resto del gruppo. I suoi amici erano vestiti da idol come lui, ma ognuno aveva un costume caratteristico. Il suo sogno s’interrompeva e ricominciava sempre nel momento in cui aveva chiesto a Gokudera di rimanere con lui la notte. Non voleva rimanere da solo in quella stanza di hotel, non era abituato a dormire fuori casa. Non ricordava proprio cos’era successo dopo.

Si svegliò, socchiudendo un occhio e sbadigliò facendo un verso simile ad un miagolio seguito da un gorgoglio che ricordava delle fusa. Si alzò seduto e si voltò, trovando l’altra metà del letto vuoto. Si grattò l’orecchio e notò la maglietta nera, a calzamaglia, indossava sopra quella rossa da Gokudera la notte prima.

_“Sai che stai proprio bene?” domandò Sawada._

_Hayato s’irridigì, una mano sul fianco e l’altra stretta a pugno, arrossendo. “De-Decimo…” biascicò, accaldato._

_Gli occhi castani di Tsunayoshi brillavano aranciati nell’oscurità. Il corpo pallido e slanciato della tempesta era coperto solo dalla maglietta a righe che gli fasciava il corpo come un sensuale body, che permetteva di vedere ogni cosa, intimità compresa._

_“Lo… pensate davvero?” esalò Hayato con un filo di voce._

_Tsuna balzò felino giù dal letto e lo raggiunse, aggiungendo: “Ho sempre pensato che tu sia bellissimo, anzi divino. Sei sempre così bravo e intelligente. Per questo non capisco perché sei sempre così gentile con un imbranato come me”._

_Gokudera abbassò il capo, serrando anche l’altro pugno._

_“Non dovete dire così! Voi siete pieno di pregi. Siete speciale e…”._

_Tsunayoshi gli passò la mano tra i capelli argentei, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi nudi e, guardandolo negli occhi, gli disse: “Speciale fino a che punto? Io non voglio essere tuo amico, tu mi piaci”._

_Gokudera lo baciò d’impulso, Tsuna approfondì il bacio ed i due continuarono a intrecciare le loro lingue, mugolando piano._

_Sawada si allontanò, indietreggiando di un paio di passi e si voltò._

_Gokudera gli posò una mano sul fianco abbronzato, aderendogli alle spalle, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva quella di Sawada. I due ondeggiavano sul posto, canticchiando la melodia che aveva cantato la notte prima._

_Tsunayoshi iniziò a spogliarsi, mentre l’altro lo aiutava._

_“Let’s follow the crowd…” scandì Sawada con le labbra sottili. La luce del sole mattutina dava vita ad innumerevoli riflessi più chiari ai lati dei suoi grandi e morbidi capelli castani, dalle confuse ciocche larghe tre dita._

_Si voltò e avvolse la gamba intorno al fianco di Hayato, che gli prese i fianchi e lo sollevò, facendolo girare intorno a sé._

_“… Prisoners of darkness…” mormorò Gokudera, con voce più roca._

_Un candelotto di dinamite era abbandonato su una cassapanca, illuminato da un sottile raggio candido che squarciava un angolo un po’ più in ombra della casa. Il pulviscolo della polvere leggera s’intravedeva vagare particellare intorno al vecchio mobile di legno._

_Gokudera aveva finito di spogliare Sawada, quest’ultimo aveva le labbra in fiamme e le pupille dilatate._

_< Non so proprio cosa mi sia preso. Soltanto che affrontare la mia timidezza esibendomi su quel palco mi ha dato un coraggio che non pensavo di avere._

_Lo devo soltanto a Gokudera-kun. Lui mi ha convinto a provare._

_Lui e Skull che me lo ha permesso. In fondo il concerto era suo > pensò Tsunayoshi._

_Gokudera lo stese sul letto, guardandolo dall’alto con gli occhi liquidi e febbricitanti._

_Tsunayoshi iniziò a mordicchiarlo, lasciandogli dei segni rossastri sulla pelle._

_“You’re are my sky, my eternity and my infinity” gli sussurrò Hayato all’orecchio. Scese e gli baciò il collo, mordicchiandolo e succhiandolo. Tsuna gli avvolse il collo con le braccia, posandogli un bacio sul mento._

_Gokudera iniziò a prepararlo, facendogli sfuggire un lungo gemito._

_“N-non ti togliere… la maglietta…” esalò Sawada, l’altro annuì limitandosi ad alzarla con una mano, mentre con l’altra continuava ad accarezzargli il membro._

_Tsunayoshi strofinò il suo bacino contro quello dell’altro, arcuandosi e protendendolo. Avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita pallida dell’italiano per impedirsi di cadere._

_“Vi… Vi amo…” esalò Hayato, entrando dentro di lui con attenzione. Le urla di piacere di Sawada invasero la stanza dell’albergo._

_< Nessuno mi dirà niente! In fondo sono il futuro boss dei Vongola > pensò Tsunayoshi, serrando gli occhi. Andando incontro alle spinte dell’amante._

_Gokudera si unì ai suoi versi con le proprie grida e gemiti rochi di desiderio._

Tsuna avvampò, nascondendo il viso tra le mani. “Iiiih! Che diamine mi è preso ieri? Questo dev’essere l’inferno!” piagnucolò.

< Solo che era così bello con solo quello addosso > pensò, mentre le orecchie gli fischiavano, accaldate.  
Hayato uscì dalla stanza da bagno che si trovava nella camera da letto dell’albergo con solo l’asciugamano indosso e con aria confusa chiese: “State bene, Decimo?”.

Tsuna alzò lo sguardo, lo vide e strillò più forte.

Gokudera inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Il Decimo è sempre meraviglioso, ma faticherò sempre a capirlo > ammise a se stesso.


	7. Congiunti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELF  
> Prompt: Prompt!  
> C’è la quarantena e potrà andare a trovare il suo “affetto stabile” solo tra una settimana. Questo non significa che nel frattempo non possa pensare al suo “congiunto” mentre è sotto la doccia (o a letto o dove vi pare).  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCkGJdwy3yo; Nightcore - Diamond Heart (male version).  
> Dedicata a G.

Congiunti

Hayato chiuse lo schermo del computer e lo spostò sulla sedia con le ruote accanto al letto, spingendola verso la scrivania.

“Sto impazzendo” gemette. Si posò il braccio sugli occhi chiusi ed espirò rumorosamente un paio di volte. < Non posso vedere il Decimo, non posso godere della sua compagnia. Siamo così vicini eppure lontani, rinchiusi ognuno in casa propria >. Si rigirò nel letto un paio di volte, slacciandosi uno ad uno i bottoni della camicia. < Non posso servirlo o occuparmi di lui.

Non mi perdonerei mai se fossi io a contagiarlo. Potrei essere un portatore sano di questo maledetto virus e non saperlo. Incontrandoci le nostre rispettive cariche virali potrebbero potenziarsi a vicenda ed io fargli del male senza volere.

Però allo stesso tempo è una mia mancanza non servirlo come dovrebbe fare un futuro braccio destro >.

Afferrò un cuscino e se lo premette sulla testa, soffocando le grida successiva. Scalcò, fino a rendere le lenzuola un confuso groviglio. Gli si sfilò un calzino, mentre i suoi vestiti si stropicciavano.

Iniziò a sentirsi accaldato e si tolse il resto dei vestiti, lasciandoli sparpagliati in giro.

< Non pulisco, non riordino. Dormo male e non ho voglia di fare niente. Mangio in modo sregolato, passo da una fame continua ad un perenne senso di nausea >. Si passò la mano tra i capelli argentei e raggiunse il bagno.

< Ogni volta che lo vedo in chat mi sento avvampare. I miei ormoni sono diventato un groviglio confuso e non sono i soli.

Non mi pettino e non mi faccio l’accenno di barba >. Si grattò la spalla dalla pelle pallida mentre apriva l’acqua e si metteva sotto il getto bollente. Iniziò ad insaponarsi, sfregando vigorosamente, fino a farsi male e graffiarsi superficialmente.

Sospirò pesantemente. < Poi prima della chiamata mi riempio i capelli di gel e mi trucco per nascondere le occhiaie. Cerco di sembrargli perfetto.

Metto a posto sempre lo stesso angolo di stanza, inquadrando solo me, una porzione di letto e la porta alle mie spalle.

Voglio fingere che tutto vada bene per non preoccuparlo. Lo vedo che è in ansia.

Tutti lo siamo! La nostra vita è finita sottosopra all’improvviso. È successo l’impensabile. Abbiamo cambiato il futuro solo per trovarcene un altro ugualmente complicato all’orizzonte. Non riusciamo a credere di come la nostra vita si sia trasformata in un film >.

Si lavò i capelli, che gli ricaddero davanti al viso e serrò i pugni. “Devo tenere duro! Tra una settimana potrò andare a trovarlo!

Metterò una tuta protettiva e porterò con me degli esplosivi all’amuchina! Obbligherò gli altra a disinfettarsi dalla testa ai piedi!” gridò.

< Chi voglio prendere in giro? Non resisterò un’altra settimana >. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e le lacrime si confusero con l’acqua della doccia.

< Stasera era particolarmente bello… Come ogni volta…>\- Si guardò la mano e sospirò pesantemente. < Prima di conoscerlo mi chiudevo in bagno con le sue foto. Quando l’ho conosciuto mi sono ripromesso che non lo avrei fatto mai più. Che era qualcosa che facevo senza il suo consenso e non era giusto >. Iniziò a penetrarsi con due dita, toccandosi il membro con l’altra mano. Ansimò, mentre il suo fiato si mischiava con l’aria condensata dentro la doccia.

I vetri si erano appannati. < … Però ci sono ricascato. Non posso farne a meno. Di pensare a lui e credere che sia lui a farlo, a toccarmi, a volermi e a desiderarmi quanto io voglio lui >. Continuò a masturbarsi, scosso da tremiti.

“Oh… come vorrei… averlo qui…” esalò con un filo di fiato, tra i gemiti, mentre andava sempre più a fondo dentro di sé, aggiungendo anche un terzo dito.

Il sudore veniva lavato via e lo stesso accadde allo sperma.

“DECIMO!” gridò venendo, abbandonato contro il muro.


	8. Accento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Shirley Temple: Accento, Bacio accidentale, “Adoro la tua voce”.  
> Storia scritta per: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.  
> Tema numero 2:  
> “MASCHERA”.  
> Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/notes/stardustway/2-maschera-prompts/572515456989555/

Accento

Tsunayoshi si alzò e abbassò sulle punte dei piedi, guardando la maschera dal muso di volpe appesa alla parete. Era di ceramica blu e teneva gli occhi chiusi.

“Questa è tua, Gokudera-kun?” domandò.

Udì una serie di tonfi e fece una smorfia, incassando il capo tra le spalle. “Tutto bene?” chiese.

“Sì, Decimo. Arrivo subito” la rassicurò Hayato.

Tsunayoshi intrecciò le dita dietro la schiena e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani. Guardò Hayato che lo raggiungeva, rosso in volto, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Gokudera guardò la parete e sorrise.

“Quella è una maschera che ho comprato al tempio di Kyoya. Mi sembrava una cosa abbastanza Giapponese da mettere in casa, ora che mi sono trasferito qui” spiegò.

Tsuna si grattò il collo.

“Lo trovo affascinante, però anche un po’ inquietante” ammise.

Gokudera passò l’indice sotto il naso.

“Perdonatemi. Se volete lo tolgo” mormorò.

Tsuna negò vigorosamente.

“Oh no. Trovo meraviglioso che cerchi di adattarti alla cultura giapponese. Lo fai così bene che alle volte mi dimentico che non sei di queste parti.

Anche se lo si sente dal tuo accento” spiegò.

Gokudera strofinò il piede sul pavimento e gli rispose: “ Mio padre collezionava maschere nel suo studio, anche se le sue venivano dall’Africa. Ci andava spesso, trattava con i Kong. In realtà lui andava spesso ovunque”. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò. “Vi dà fastidio il mio accento?”.

“Oh no…”. Iniziò a dire Tsuna. Si sporse per afferrargli la mano, inciampò e gli finì addosso con un grido. Gokudera si ritrovò a terra, Sawada gli finì addosso e le loro labbra si unirono.

Gokudera s’irrigidì, mentre Tsuna approfondiva quel bacio involontario. Hayato sentì il sapore delle labbra morbide di Tsunayoshi, serrò gli occhi e, col viso accaldato, approfondì il contatto, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Tsuna si afferrò alla sua maglietta, tirandogli le numerose collane.

Gokudera si staccò per riprendere fiato. “Pe-perdonatemi, Decimo” sussurrò.

Sawada sussurrò: “Perdonami tu, Gokudera-kun. Ti devo essere sembrato indiscreto”.

Hayato gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

“Voi non mi sembrate mai indiscreto” sussurrò.

Tsuna gli accarezzò la guancia e si sporse, posandogli un bacio sul mento. “Veramente vorrei fare qualcosa di ancora più indiscreto”. Socchiuse gli occhi. “Non voglio metterti in imbarazzo e neanche farti scappare da me”.

Gokudera lo issò, poggiandoselo contro.

“Voi non potrete mai farmi scappare da voi” sussurrò.

< Anzi mi sembra un sogno > pensò.

Tsunayoshi gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Possiamo andare in camera da letto? Altrimenti mi sentirò fissato da quella maschera”.

Gokudera annuì e lo condusse con sé, stringendolo. < Ho paura che a lasciarlo andare possa scomparire davanti ai miei occhi > pensò.

Tsuna gli posò la testa sul petto e glielo accarezzò, si staccò da lui vedendo il letto e vi si accomodò. < _Iiih_. Non so neanche io cosa sto facendo >. Si sfilò le scarpe e si mordicchiò il labbro, guardando Hayato con occhi liquidi. < Però so che qualsiasi cosa con lui è quella giusta >.

Hayato si grattò all’angolo della bocca e si sfilò la giacca.

“Decimo…”. < Non so bene cosa fare, cosa dire. Potrei rimanere bloccato qui in piedi in eterno > pensò.

Tsunayoshi iniziò a spogliarsi con le mani tremanti.

< Non so nemmeno bene come si faccia, in realtà. Io non avevo neanche mai dato un bacio a nessuno prima > rifletté.

“Adoro la tua voce… Vorrei sentirti parlare in italiano, per me” ammise.

“Ogni qualvolta volete” sussurrò Gokudera in italiano, con voce bassa.

Sawada rabbrividì di piacere, arrossendo. < Anche se non so cosa dica. Non capisco una parola, ma sembra tutto così sensuale. Sì, esotico e passionale > pensò.

Gokudera raggiunse il letto e vi salì in ginocchio, guardando l’altro stendervisi.

Tsuna afferrò la mano di Hayato con la propria, tremante, e se la portò al fianco. Hayato lo strinse, accarezzandogli la pelle con le dita.

Gokudera si mise sopra di lui, a carponi sul letto. Rabbrividì vedendo che Sawada esplorava il suo corpo, anche l’intimità, con la mano. Lasciò che lo toccasse, col respiro mozzato.

“Parlami dell’Italia” lo pregò Tsuna.

< Forse è meglio farlo in una lingua che comprende > pensò Hayato, afferrandogli il labbro in bocca, iniziando a succhiarlo. Tsuna alzò le gambe, Gokudera le afferrò per le ginocchia e le premette, bloccandolo sotto di sé.

“Dal paese da cui vengo io, d’estate ci si crogiola al sole. I cactus hanno dei morbidi frutti, succulenti e le forme di lunghi palmi con innumerevoli dite paffutelle. Sbocciano fiori in ogni dove e si sentono gli uccelli cantare. Io mi incantavo a guardare le farfalle dalla mia finestra” raccontò Hayato in giapponese.

< Non ti dirò la tristezza di dover vedere tutto attraverso un vetro. Non ti racconterò il dolore di essere diverso e di crescere con una donna che sa di non essere tua madre, ma che io non comprendevo perché non mi amasse.

Ti dirò il meglio. Perché voglio che tu viva il meglio della mia vita, permettendomi di riscoprirlo a mia volta > pensò.

Tsunayoshi si strusciò contro di lui, sorridendogli.

“Mi ci porterai?” domandò.

Gokudera gli accarezzò il viso. “Ve lo prometto, succederà”. Muovendo le dita in modo incerto iniziò a prepararlo, sentendosi avvampare ad ogni gemito di Tsuna. Lo sentì stretto e dovette lavorare per allargarlo, mentre lo sentiva sempre più caldo ed umido.

Sawada boccheggiava, accaldato, con le labbra sporte.

“Continua…” lo pregò.

Hayato inghiottì saliva. “Il mare è bellissimo. Non è come il vostro oceano, ma comunque bellissimo e si può camminare a lungo, prima di non poter toccare. Ci sono così tanti piccoli pesci e in cielo volano i gabbiani”.

Tsuna si coprì la bocca con la mano, per impedirsi di strillare.

< Sta succedendo tutto così velocemente, ma non voglio fermarmi. Anzi! Tutto questo è così incredibile! Posso quasi vederli i posti che mi descrive, come se vivessero attraverso il suo accento >. Lo invogliò ondeggiando i glutei.

Hayato lo baciò con foga e lo penetrò. Sawada fece fiorire un gemito, mentre il loro bacio continuava ad approfondirsi.

Gokudera iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, con una serie di spinte delicate. Lasciò che si abituasse, entrambi ansimavano e gemevano. Il sudore scivolava lungo i loro corpi.

< Non so perché, ma è come se mi sentissi anche io spiato da quella maschera. I suoi occhi non possono arrivare fino a qui, ma… Credo proprio che mi disferò di quella volpe >.

< Non riesco a resistere. Voglio… > pensò Tsunayoshi.

“… Di più” lo pregò.

Gokudera aumentò il ritmo, dando dei colpi più forti col bacino. Tsunayoshi si adeguò, arcuando la schiena.

< Anche io voglio darvi sempre di più > pensò Hayato. Continuò a spingere, finché non vennero entrambi.

Invocarono a vicenda i loro nomi e le loro grida risuonarono per l’intero appartamento.


	9. Un Decimo ‘estremo’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Prima Lista: Drinks  
> Prompt: Margarita: Vetro, Hand Job, Bacio sulla caviglia, “Lascia che ti mostri come si fa”.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFBPNhRJ-SI; 【Nightcore】→ Kids In The Dark || Lyrics.

Un Decimo ‘estremo’

Tsunayoshi atterrò sul davanzale della finestra, la neve cadeva copiosa intorno a lui. Il giovane era illuminato dalle luci della città.

“Gokudera-kun, cosa ci fai affacciato a quest’ora della notte? Non hai freddo?” gli domandò.

Hayato si voltò e, trovandoselo davanti, cadde all’indietro a gambe aperte.

“Decimo…” esalò. Si rialzò in piedi, rosso in volto, con gli occhi liquidi. “Voi, piuttosto! Così finirete congelato” gemette. Aprì la portafinestra e si spostò, facendogli cenno di seguirlo dentro.

Sawada disse con entusiasmo: “Sapevo che tornavi oggi. Sono così contento di poterti rivedere”. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e brillavano febbricitanti. “Hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro con la famiglia ‘Vetro’”.

Gokudera si massaggiò il collo e si voltò, guardandolo di sottecchi.

“Voi siete speciale. Ogni volta che uno dei vostri guardiani rientra da una missione lo accogliete sempre in modo unic…”. Iniziò a dire.

Tsuna lo afferrò per il polso e lo trasse a sé, Gokudera inciampò e andò a sbattere contro il muro, scivolando seduto.

Così il suo viso era all’altezza di quello dell’altro.

Tsuna posò le mani sulla parete ai due lati della sua testa.

“No, non è questo! Ne ho parlato con Ryohei…”. Iniziò a dire.

< _Nii-san_ mi ha dato la sua carica estrema. Ha ragione. Ormai posso affrontare le mie paure e non devo nascondere quello che provo! > pensò.

“… Io volevo vedere te. Sono felice che tu sia tornato. Perché se sto con te ho tutto”.

< Dev’essere un sogno > pensò Hayato. Trattenne il fiato, i suoi occhi erano sgranati e bianchi.

Tsuna chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, si staccò riprendendo fiato.

“Le tue labbra sono gelide…” ammise. “Sarà per la neve”.

“Ho… ho aspettato questo p-per… per così tanto tempo…” esalò Gokudera.

L’aria gelida che era entrata dalla finestra, prima che la richiudessero, permetteva al loro fiato di condensarsi in nuvolette davanti ai loro volti.

Tsuna gli rispose: “La prossima volta stancati prima”.

Hayato gli nascose il viso contro il petto e si strinse a lui con entrambe le mani, trattenendo le lacrime di commozione.

Tsuna gli alzò il viso e Hayato si sporse di scatto. Tentò di baciarlo, ma Sawada si spostò involontariamente per la sorpresa, socchiudendo l’occhio.

Gokudera finì per posare le sue labbra sulla sua palpebra.

“La mira forse deve migliorare” scherzò Tsuna.

Hayato si raggelò, sgranando gli occhi.

< Se anche fosse un sogno, sono comunque riuscito a rovinare tutto! > pensò.

Tsuna si sporse e gli baciò la fronte, giocherellando con i suoi capelli argentei.

Gokudera lo baciò nuovamente, questa volta con impeto e passione, intrecciando le loro lingue. Sawada ricambiò con un mugolio, mentre le loro salive si confondevano.

Hayato si staccò, riprendendo fiato.

“Que-questo era… meglio…” esalò Tsunayoshi, col fiato corto.

Gokudera si accucciò ai suoi piedi ed iniziò a sfilargli le scarpe.

“Come vostro Braccio destro posso anche fare di meglio…”. Gli sfilò anche i calzini. “… Vedrete”.

Tsuna si premette la mano sulla bocca, impedendosi di strillare, ma rabbrividiva di piacere e si sentiva febbricitante.

“Lascia che ti mostri come si fa, oh mio dolce signore” recitò Gokudera con tono teatrale. Gli sollevò la gamba, accarezzandogli il piede, iniziando a baciarlo dalla punta delle dita. Risalì dal dorso fino alla caviglia.

Tsuna rabbrividì, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Gokudera gl’inumidì la caviglia con la saliva.

“Questo è… grandioso, ma… ora spogliati” lo incalzò Sawada.

Hayato annuì, obbedendo. Denudò completamente il suo corpo pallido, la temperatura nell’ambiente si era riscaldata, ma era ancora così bassa da farlo tremare.

Accese le fiamme della Tempesta per riscaldare entrambi.

“Altro da farmi vedere?” lo spronò il boss dei Vongola.

Gokudera gli rispose: “Posso tutto per voi, Decimo”, ed infilò un paio di dita dentro Tsuna, che trasalì. Hayato, per rilassarlo, iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro con delicatezza.

< Davvero tanto stretto… Evidentemente è vergine > pensò Hayato, mentre vampate di calore gli davano alla testa. < Non me la sento di prenderlo… > ammise.

“D-di più… più in fretta” lo pregò Tsuna. Negò col capo, i suoi occhi castani si tinsero di riflessi arancio-nocciola. “Voglio dire, ti ordino di andare più a fondo”. Cercò di ottenere una voce di comando, ma i suoi ansiti gli rendevano difficile parlare.

Gokudera gli sorrise.

< Posso soddisfarlo così > si disse. Pian piano arrivò ad infilare fino a tre dita, erano pallide e affusolate, segnate da piccoli graffi e calli.

Tsuna boccheggiava e ansimava, concentrandosi sulle dita di lui che gli accarezzavano l’intimità e allo stesso tempo ‘suonavano’ dentro di lui.

Pensò: < Ci sa proprio fare con questi giochi di mani >.

“T-ti… amo…” soffiò all’orecchio di Hayato.

Gokudera se lo era poggiato contro, sudava, il suo viso concentrato sembrava in un’estasi simili ad una trance di piacere.

“Anche io” ammise, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava di gran lunga.

Tsuna si arcuò all’indietro e venne nella sua mano, raggiungendo l’orgasmo.

Hayato lo sentì diventare completamente umido e fece scivolare fuori le dita, lo abbracciò, cullandolo contro di sé.

Tsuna lo abbracciò a sua volta, i capelli castani a criniera gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

< Aveva ragione il mio Sole, potevo farcela > si disse.


	10. Vale la pena vivere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.   
> Prompt: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi Nella vasca da bagno

Vale la pena vivere

Gokudera arrossì, vedendo che Tsunayoshi avanzava verso di lui ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. I profumi del bagnoschiuma e dei sali da bagno si diffondevano per il bagno, mischiandosi a quello della cera delle candele che illuminavano l’ambiente.

Sawada s’infilò nella vasca e Hayato serrò le gambe, Tsunayoshi chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il proprio battito cardiaco.

«N-non pensavo…» sussurrò Gokudera. Tsuna appoggiò la testa sul suo petto pallido, chiedendogli: «Che sarei davvero venuto?».

Hayato sorrise e gli posò un bacio sulla testa, tra i morbidi capelli castani, l’acqua calda lambiva entrambi i loro corpi e le loro nudità erano in parte nascoste dal bagnoschiuma.

«No, sapevo che voi siete qui e ci sarete sempre» soffiò Gokudera.

"Un tempo ero io quello sorpreso: che tu potessi volere proprio me. Hai sempre seguito i miei ritmi, ora sono io che voglio seguire gli umori del tuo cuore. Non avrò fretta, aspetterò per noi ogni volta che sarai pronto a fare un passo in più per aprirti a me. Lo so che hai fiducia in me, ma non abbastanza in te stesso. Tu mi hai mostrato quanto valgo, ora farò lo stesso con te" pensò Tsunayoshi, socchiudendo gli occhi. Nell’ambiente umido si alzavano i fumi delle candele e il vapore acqueo dall’acqua calda.

«Quello che mi sorprende è che vi sia piaciuta la cosa semplice che ho preparato» mormorò Hayato. "Avrei fatto anche di più, ma quella Stupida mucca ha per sbaglio attivato alcuni dei miei candelotti di dinamite con le sue bombe e la casa è esplosa. Ho fatto appena in tempo a rimettere tutto a posto, dando vita al minimo indispensabile perché almeno sembrasse romantico".

Tsunayoshi allungò la mano verso di sé, a tentoni trovò la sua e se la portò alla propria intimità, facendogliela accarezzare. «Adoro quello che hai fatto. Solo vorrei che non ti mettessi così a rischio. Lo so che la tua vita è stata di nuovo in pericolo, mi hanno detto che oggi qui sono venuti i pompieri», le gote arrossate e gli occhi liquidi.

Hayato soffiò: «E-era… meno pericoloso… di quanto sembrava».

Tsunayoshi ansimava, con la bocca socchiusa, guidando le dita di Hayato, accarezzandogli a sua volta la mano. Ai loro movimenti seguivano dei mulinelli d’acqua nella vasca.

«Vale la pena vivere e se ti chiederai perché sappi che la risposta non è qualcosa che posso dirti, ma solo farti sentire». La voce di Tsuna era resa più adulta dal desiderio e tra le parole respirava a fatica. Gokudera gli baciava il collo abbronzato, le pupille dilatate e anche la propria eccitazione sempre più evidente. «Vale la pena, vedrai, da adesso in poi… ora che siamo insieme» aggiunse Sawada.

"Io vi ascolterò col cuore, così potrete insegnarmi a capire quanto vale la pena vivere. Continuerò a provarci, dandovi il meglio che ho. Tanto il peggio lo scoverete da voi" promise Hayato.

Tsunayoshi si arcuò, venendo, e lo sperma si mischiò all’acqua, mentre la schiuma scompariva man mano, le candele si erano accorciate.

«Questo è già un motivo per vivere» disse Gokudera.


	11. Il pianista folle d’amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi Venire senza stimolazione fisica  
> Song-fic su: Tiziano Ferro - Ti scatterò una foto; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU0ozMxR710

Il pianista folle d’amore

Le alte volte della stanza ritraevano dei putti intenti a rincorrersi nel cielo puntellato di morbide nuvole.

Hayato era accomodato al grande pianoforte candido da concerto e muoveva delicatamente le dita sui tasti, la melodia risuonava nell’ampia sala.

_Tsunayoshi piegò le labbra in un sorriso, erano rosse e piene._

Gokudera deglutì a vuoto e arrossì, sentendo la gola secca.

_Tsunayoshi si piegò in avanti, indossava solo un costume da bagno che risaltava sulla sua pelle abbronzata._ _«Vieni a nuotare anche tu_ _» lo spronò. Erano ben visibili sia i fianchi sottili e i glutei perfetti, su cui aderiva il costume, sia la sua vigorosa intimità stretta dall’altra parte._

Gokudera boccheggiò, le dita iniziarono a tremargli e rischiò di sbagliare i tasti, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

_«Certo che questi esercizi sono davvero complicati. Non trovi, Gokudera-kun?» domandò Sawada, madido di sudore. Si deterse la fronte con una pezzuola candida e si portò una bottiglia alle labbra, succhiando vigorosamente, rivoli d’acqua sfuggivano dalla sua bocca._

Hayato si piegò in avanti, iniziando ad ansimare, arcuò la schiena e interruppe di suonare, spalancando le gambe. Si mosse inquieto sulla sedia del pianoforte, facendola cigolare.

Dalle ampie vetrate entrava una luce candida, che illuminava l’ambiente.

Gokudera si slacciò i pantaloni, sentiva la sua intimità eccessivamente costretta man mano che la sua eccitazione aumentava.

_Sawada gli era caduto addosso a gambe aperte, i loro visi a due dita di distanza, il fiato che si confondeva. Tsunayoshi lo fissò negli occhi, rosso in viso._

Gokudera iniziò ad ansimare, il suo intimo era umido e l’eccitazione virulenta.

Nell’ambiente c’erano colonnine nere, che risaltavano rispetto al bianco e ai colori tenui dell’ambiente, su cui erano posate delle anfore o dei vasi.

Hayato liberò completamente la sua intimità, trovandola svettante. Iniziò a massaggiarsela con entrambe le mani, muovendo furiosamente le dita. Aveva gli occhi liquidi e arrossati, delle lacrime agli angoli e le pupille dilatate. Al viso sudato aderivano i corti capelli argentei.

_«Gokudera-kun, pensi davvero che io possa piacere a qualcuno? Ad esempio, a te potrei interessare?_ _» domandò Sawada, giocherellando con la rosa candida che gli aveva regalato, sfiorandola con le dita._

Hayato si arcuò, i suoi gemiti erano forti e decisi. La sua figura era rimandata dai diversi ampi specchi che c’erano nella sala, dalle cornici in oro scuro. Il medesimo colore delle rifiniture dell’arredo e delle ampie tende sollevate.

Gokudera fremeva, col bacino sporto, rischiando di cadere, sbattendo dolorosamente contro il pianoforte. I suoi mugolii disperati si erano trasformati in urla e richiami: «Decimo… mnhh… aaah… De-Decimo! DECIMO!».

Venne, sporcandosi di sperma. Scivolò giù dal sedile e si abbandonò per terra, ansimando con gli occhi chiusi.

"Solo per lui sono capace di venire senza nessuna stimolazione fisica" pensò.


	12. Iniziativa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi Erezione durante l'allenamento

Iniziativa

Tsunayoshi si chinò in avanti a novanta per raccogliere i piccoli pesi da dieci chili e si rialzò in piedi, iniziando a sollevarli, guardandosi alla grande parete di specchi. Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo e i capelli castani gli ricadevano scompigliati tutt’intorno al capo.

Notò che Gokudera stava facendo delle flessioni dietro di lui, guardandolo fisso. Arrossì ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, fece più sessioni di sollevamento di quanto avrebbe dovuto, guardando i muscoli del petto pallido di Hayato. Scese lo sguardo, l’italiano aveva i segni rossi dei pantaloncini ai fianchi e il giapponese deglutì a vuoto, leccandosi le labbra. Si sentiva accaldato, febbricitante, la gola secca e le labbra bollenti nonostante la saliva umida.

Agitato saltello sul posto, Gokudera lo fissava avidamente e Tsuna s’irrigidì, notando l’evidente eccitazione dell’altro, ben visibile nonostante i vestiti.

"Sono qui per cercare di diventare più forte. Non certo per fare pensieri poco casti sui miei guardiani. Soprattutto non su Gokudera-kun! Sicuramente sto fraintendendo e dev’essere successo per l’allenamento. Un po’ come quando accade nel sonno" pensò, boccheggiando.

Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dall’erezione della Tempesta, nonostante fosse coperta dai vestiti leggeri sempre più evidente ed iniziò ad eccitarsi a sua volta. Serrò le gambe e prese un lungo respiro, posò i pesi e si passò le mani sul viso, cercando di regolare il respiro, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

«Decimo, state bene?» si sentì domandare da Hayato. Sawada sussultò e si voltò di scatto, con un sorriso nervoso sul viso. «Tutto bene» mentì con voce squillante, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

Gokudera si alzò in piedi con aria preoccupata: le pupille di Tsuna erano dilatate, le labbra gli tremavano e un rivolo di sudore gli solcò il viso abbronzato. «Forse vi state stancando troppo» gli disse. Lo raggiunse e gli posò una mano sulla fronte. «Siete bollente» gemette.

Tsuna negò col capo e gli premette le mani sulle spalle, lo fece indietreggiare e lo spinse. «Torna pure ad esercitarti» lo spronò, convincendolo a stendersi di nuovo.

Hayato afferrò la mano del Cielo. «Non voglio sembrarvi troppo ansioso, ma…». Sawada s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e, chiudendo gli occhi, lo baciò. Gokudera gorgogliò e Tsuna intrecciò le loro lingue, assaggiando la sua bocca, facendo aderire le loro labbra bollenti e mischiando le loro salive.

Gokudera si staccò, boccheggiando e lo guardò con gli occhi annebbiati di desiderio, tenendoli socchiusi. Tsuna gli si mise di sopra, pensando: "Ora o mai più! Non voglio perdere quest’occasione e se dove essere una follia, sarà comunque stato un rischio che ho voluto correre".

«Decimo…» esalò Gokudera, guardandolo a cavalcioni su di lui. Tsuna chiese con tono allarmato: «Non mi vuoi?». Gokudera gli strinse i fianchi e si strusciò contro di lui, guardandolo negli occhi.

«Certo che sì. Mi chiedevo solo se voi eravate sicur…» s’interruppe, trasalendo, nel momento in cui Tsuna iniziò a prepararlo. Il giovane aveva la faccia concentrata, stravolta dalla dedizione ed iniziò a muovere alacremente le dita. Respirava pesantemente dalle narici e teneva le labbra strette.

Hayato gli mordicchiò il labbro, pensando: "Tutto questo è divino! Spero che sia così anche per lui! Cosa non darei per sapere cosa pensa anche lui", ansimando con forza.

Tsuna aprì le gambe di Gokudera, stringendolo per le cosce morbide ed iniziò a far strusciare i loro bacini l’uno contro l’altro. Hayato si arcuò, gemendo, i capelli argentei gli aderivano al viso e il sudore gli scivolava lungo il corpo. Gokudera gridò, sentendolo scivolare dentro di sé, Tsuna gli afferrò il fianco con una mano e con l’altra gli strinse il membro. Gokudera impazzì, gemendo e gorgogliando in maniera scoordinata, sentendo il piacere dovuto alle spinte mischiarsi al dolore, perché nonostante l’eccitazione era ancora molto stretto, e alla lussuria dovuta alla masturbazione.

Sul pavimento c’erano grosse gocce di sudore e cenere di sigaretta, insieme a mozziconi di sigaretta. Un candelotto arancione di dinamite era rotolato fino ad una scarpa grigio chiaro.

I gemiti di Tsuna si facevano sempre più alti, mentre Gokudera gli andava incontro.

«De-Decimo… più veloce» implorò. "Non so cos’altro dirgli, non so come esprimere i miei sentimenti. Lui è riuscito a vederli dietro i miei sentimenti e il mio imbarazzo? Voglio proteggerlo e salvarlo, spronarlo e consolarlo, ma la verità è che lui ha salvato me e continua a farlo ogni giorno di più".

Tsunayoshi assecondò i suoi desideri, nascondendogli il viso nell’incavo del collo. "Ho solo trovato la scusa. Ci alleniamo da ormai settimane insieme, ma siamo sempre l’uno accanto all’altro.

La verità è che non riuscivo a convincermi mi trovasse seducente, mentre lui mi fa impazzire ormai da anni" pensò. Ridacchiò, sentendo che l’altro era venuto, Hayato boccheggiò rosso in viso e lo sentì mordicchiarlo. Gli strinse i fianchi con le mani e si arcuò completamente, dimenandosi così furiosamente da spronarlo a venire a sua volta.


End file.
